


ScindoTale

by SomnusSage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daemons Twins, Deities of Space-Time, HeavenTale, Kinda Gods?, Lords of Space-Time, Meet the AU, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Spation-Chronokinesis, Mentions of The Creators, Mentions of others AU's, New Au, No Beta we die like Creators, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Personification, Puppet Masters, ScindoTale, Undertale Alternate Universes, alternative universe, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnusSage/pseuds/SomnusSage
Summary: "They were created with a purpose, they are the personification of the multiverse space-time. It has always been like this, and it always would, without them there the consequences would be catastrophic on an Armageddon level, everything would be different and without cohesion. No matter how much they complain about the amount of work they received, it was necessary to complete it, after all any little thing could interfere with the timelines causing damage and permanent scarring in the Alternative Universes.Of course, Malware also did a "job". He was responsible for collecting dead codes in the Multiverse, but it really didn’t cost him that much energy and it really wasn’t a job, since he also invaded universes to eat the live codes, but as long as he didn’t do it in the originals, the twins wouldn't mind."





	ScindoTale

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was having this idea a few days ago and only now I decide to write here. I will probably write more than new ideas emerge.
> 
> This is my idea for a new Undertale AU of my own. I got this idea after seeing mythological and folk characters such as The Death, Father-Time and Banshee. These are the characters that I used to create the characters of this AU. This one-shot should explain a little about the AU, and it's characters.
> 
> One more warning: this is my first time writing an AU and also my first fanfic. So I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, because I don't even speak fluent English. But I hope you like it.
> 
> Italicized texts mean: Memories or something that has already happened.

_It all started with a strange light, which was so strong that it hurt his eye sockets._

_He can feel without delay that his heavy steps barely touched the ground with such speed that he was running. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was running among the trees over a familiar path, in a familiar place. Suddenly a very strong pain was felt coming from one of his skeletal hands, besides they seem to be cold and strangely wet, curious he examined them due to the pain he felt, only for the eye sockets to widen when a vivid red liquid staining the palm and fingers was seen, looking more closely he realized that the hand did not appear to be broken or with any crack. A shiver went down his spine all over his body at the thought of all the possibilities for that._

_It was all so confusing that it made his skull ache. When he came out of the thought trance he realized that he was still moving, but even if he tried hard he couldn't remember why or how long he had been running, or most importantly, who was the blood on his palms, however, somehow he felt that it was important and, at the same time, desperate._

_And, for the creators, this headache seemed to be getting worse._

_Looking down, he saw that the trail gradually began to widen in length as he ran, in addition to noticing the few trees that were left scattered, and somehow he knew that there was little left for the end of the path. Feeling his legs slow down, he looked ahead again, seeing a staircase on which he climbed quickly, which took him up a small rise on the edge of what appeared to be a cliff thus giving a wide view of the entire horizon. He also noticed that stones were set in the shape of a circle in the ground where he stepped. The view from there was beautiful he had to admit, small pieces of land similar to small floating islands could be seen containing diverse fauna and flora, but one, in particular, caught his attention, it was a little far away, but with a little effort, he could easily reach -over there._

_He took a few steps back until he almost fell down the stairs and with quick steps the skeleton threw himself off the cliff hoping to gain more speed while looking up at the elevation from which he falls, he saw that it was another floating island, however a little bigger than the rest. Seconds later, still looking at the floating piece of land in free fall, he decided it was enough, concentrating he felt two large appendages appear opening on his back, the soft feathers swaying in the wind before the great body took off towards the designated island._

_Soon, the Skeleton visualized the island not far from his field of vision, it was only about three islands ahead. Cautiously and with extreme precision he flew between the islands avoiding any obstacle present, like the tall trees that seemed to grow with each passing second, if this growth rate continues they would break the place they were. He felt his adrenaline rise gradually as he approached the island that drew so much attention for no apparent reason, but when he saw it for the first time he just felt that he should go there as soon as possible, and that was the thought that made him increase the speed of the flight, the wind sliding gently over his skull was strange due to the speed at which he was, but for the time being he decided to ignore that thought because he had already reached the desired location._

_Landing a little further away from the cliff of the new island so that he can finally study the place. He saw that the leaves of different trees and shrubs were different colors from normal green, some were purple, others pink, but although they were diverse there were still other shades of green in the plants, that place was really amazing, imagine the animals that inhabited that place if only the plants were diverse. During the time he was walking further into the island, he looked at the sky again, he saw that the sun was still at its peak, probably still a few hours before the night came._

_"What a beautiful place..." He thought as he went deeper into the valley._

_Looking up at the sky and the various clouds above, he noticed something that made his blood run cold and his bones lock. Black smoke came from somewhere in the depths of that island, and for a moment he thought it was the fresh vestiges of some other rational creature, it gave him hope of getting answers, however, for no reason, in the deepest depths of his being he feared the worst. Instantly he started running towards the place where he suspected it was coming out while trying not to hit some low branches or get his clothes stuck in some bush on his way._

_"Damn it!" He screamed as he almost fell, looking back he saw that the clothes got stuck in some thorns of a nearby rose bush._

_He didn't know why he was so desperate all of a sudden, but he easily managed to rip the piece out and free himself in the process. A bit of torn fabric stayed behind, but honestly, he couldn't care less now, getting up with difficulty he continued to run between the trees to the destination of origin of the strange smoke. The headache got much worse the closer he seemed to be to the place and strange noises could be heard later on._

_Did the noises sound like ... screams?_

_Due to the speed and being completely lost in thought he ended up tripping over a small crack in the ground, but luckily the grass stopped the fall. His vision started to blur because of the immense pain in his head and he wondered how much he would have to run. It was then that he noticed the supposed screams got louder, he looked up just to freeze in place._

_The fire could be seen in every corner of a small village down the road, people he could not identify with faces running desperately for their own lives and those of their loved ones. Children and babies could be heard crying amid the screams given by the elders. It was a scene worthy of horror books. When he got out of the shock he tried to get up as quickly as possible only to be hit with a severe headache, it was so strong that he felt he had been hit by a giant tree trunk._

_Then he remembered, ‘flashes’ that contained memories came and went with the pain. Broken and incomplete memories, but these have already clarified a little about that place, he now remembered why he recognized the trail and why that village was so familiar. Although people are still unknown, he finally remembered where he was._

_That was his AU._

_That village was the place where he once called home._

Under the shade of a tree, a tall figure rested, occasionally shuddering and grumbling in his sleep. Unexpectedly the tallest man stood up abruptly, seemed disturbed by something as he looked at his trembling hands. The bewildered skeleton looked around, not noticing the small beings sitting around him who seemed equally frightened and confused by the older man's sudden behavior.

All the children watched as the tallest one still looked around until it finally calmed down gradually.

A little monster noticed that the older one calmed down after a few seconds and, although he could still hear his heavy breathing, he decided to be the brave one and slowly approached the bigger one, who was much taller than the child, and with his little hand, the child vaguely tugged at his clothes to get his attention.

"Lord Kaos?..."

The small, insecure voice together with the slight tug was enough to free him from that line between reality and dream. Kaos finally came out of this post-dream illusion, he looked around confused again, the scene was not the same, the one now was a large field with scattered flowers and a tall tree in the rear that made a huge shadow, there was a village nearby, but it was not like the one he had seen. Another tug was felt on his clothes, this time stronger, and made him tilt his head down only to find a small plant monster holding his clothes tightly with one small hand, while the other rested against his own chest. Kaos noticed carefully that this tightening intensified when the child noticed his gaze on her.

He realized the mistake he made in acting that way, which ended up scaring the children even more. Carefully but confidently, he slowly lowered his body until he was kneeling on the floor, brought his hand close to the head of the youngest who was still following his movements, and slowly stroked the top of the child's head to comfort her. The little floral monster smiled and hugged the bigger arm in search of more of those soft touches, the sudden action made Kaos smile at the little one, who was soon returned with a radiant smile from the child.

"Everything is fine, little one ..." Kaos said in a soothing voice, still petting the child, before stopping and turning to look at the rest of the children seated. "I'm sorry to scare you, children."

Kaos got up after ensuring that the other children were calm, he also realized that they were all from his AU. Looking around more calmly, he had an idea of where he was.

"We are at HeavenTale, right?"

"Yes sir." A fiery monster, Issac, one of the oldest children, responded while helping a younger child to intertwine flowers. “You brought us here to play, sir. As we do when those little things appear. ”

Now he was more awake and aware of everything that happened. He and Chronos evacuated the monsters from his AU while the "Worms" collected the necessary food for the next few months before another "harvest". These strange creatures "fed" on living and dead codes, and as their AU was one of the oldest, they had plenty of food, luckily the inhabitants were not on the menu thanks to an agreement made by him and Chronos with the "King of Worms", but just in case everyone was taken to the omega timeline (Courtesy of Core! Frisk), and Kaos offered to take the children to a more peaceful AU to be distracted and he would return to help his brother do the weekly survey looking for any anomalies that threatened the timelines of other alternative universes.

Unfortunately, the children begged him to stay a little longer and made him play tag with them for hours, the only moment of calm was spent with him sleeping for hours while the children made wreaths. Damn, he should have run when they calmed down instead of sleeping. He would have to apologize to Chronos later.

Sitting back against the tree trunk, he let his mind wander a little more. And with surprise, it went to a certain skeleton, "The Worm King". Kaos smirked remembering Malware's stunned face when he first called him “Worm King” after the treaty. He knew that the shorter hated that nickname and had to thank the creators for being resistant to physical pain, those lines cut, and a lot.

Malware, a glitch, ended up getting his and his brother's attention. He still remembered, their first encounter occurred a few days after they noticed a strong concentration of codes at a location in the multiverse. At first, Chronos and he didn't even care and left it for the “light” guardians to fix the thing, but the strange anomaly started to move, separating in the process and spreading out within a few universes, so it stopped and days later began to move again until they met and connected again, now settling in a specific location. When checking the worlds where this anomaly passed, he and Chronos noticed the lack of codes present in the universes, so they decided to put an end to the anomaly to prevent an original universe from being attacked and damaged causing more problems to the Multiverse.

It was just the two of them after him, due to the others appearing to be completely unaware of the presence of such a thing. Frankly, it was easier than expected to get to the resting place of the thing, there were no protections and codes to protect the place from any invasion. Honestly, they expected to find a grotesque form full of codes and glitches, animalistic and irrational, but all they found was an incredibly disturbing skeleton seeing two tall figures staring at him.

A movement on his side made him look to find Anika, the little floral monster who had previously held his clothes, sitting beside him as she finished interweaving several flowers to create a wreath. From what he noticed, next to the child there was one already made. And other flowers, but these were already withered. Finished with interlacing the last stems of the crown, Anika put aside the new floral crown, then picked up the withered flowers and timidly raised them to Kaos, who was confused by a sudden gesture before finally understanding what she would like him to do. Carefully he glued his palm above the withered flowers, concentrating his magic on the flowers trying to reverse the process that made them wither, thus returning life to them.

Yes, there were usually consequences for those who played with the Life and Death line, but certain things like reviving flowers had little or no effect on Time. That is why he allowed himself to revel in these few whims, and to fulfill the wishes of some children.

And there was the problem.

He knew that he should not be attached to anything "alive", much less to the inhabitants of "his" universe. Because? Well, there will come a time when he would have to let them go and it would hurt more if they were very close, so he tried his best not to show any interest in the monsters near his home for his sake.

As anyone could tell, it didn't work. Kaos always liked children and it was mainly that he formed a special bond, he did not know why, perhaps it is the kind and innocent nature of the minors who have not yet known the horrors of the world? He did not know how to answer. However, the good part is that monsters live much longer than humans (even millennia), and the bad part is that they live much longer. It was a double-edged sword, and the edges were turned towards him.

Holy Creators ...

Where did these depressing thoughts come from? He was very thoughtful today, is it because of the dream? Sure, he had always had dreams like that since he was a kid, but this one was more depressing than ever. Shaking his head slightly to get those thoughts out of him, he looked at the kids again thinking it was time for them to go back to the omega timeline, and then he would come back to see if he could help Chronos with something.

Already standing he looked at the little ones taking Anika in his arms.

“Okay, my brats! We had our fun, but your parents must be worried, so it's time to get back. ”

He didn't even bother with the children's complaints, he just opened an encrypted portal to a place where he would call Core! Frisk to make way for the Omega Timeline.

Escorting the children safely into the portal, Kaos couldn't help but think of his twin brother, did he have a lot of work this time?

**=========================================================================**

The older brother sighed with relief when he finally finished the weekly survey. Honestly, Chronos wanted to be mad, but he couldn't, not with Kaos, not this time.

The reason was the tiredness of the youngest. For a few days he had noticed purple circles below Kaos's eye sockets, and when he was confronted about it, his brother informed him that he had been having nightmares and that he had not been able to sleep in the last nights, of course, his brother had had these dreams since that they were small, but from what he described the ones he was having now were worse. So Chronos agreed to let Kaos take the children to another universe, knowing the little ones would do anything for him not to leave, and hopefully distracting Kaos from those bad dreams.

Sighing again he finally closed a tracking screen just to open another one, however, this one showed the location of the "Worms", and from what he was seeing the harvest section was ending, as many of those things were teleporting away. Probably back to Malware, he thought.

Malware ...

It had been some time since he and Kaos had seen the youngest Puppet Master in person. Chronos would have to talk to his brother to have a look at the little one later.

The only thing that confirmed that he was still alive was the harvest.

Closing the tracking window again after seeing that the last “Worm” was gone, Chronos opened a portal for a random anti-void. Thinking that it would be easier to contact Core! Frisk to get to the omega timeline since he didn't have the portal codes yet, not that he cared, after all, Core built that place to be the paradise for those who lost their Timelines, it made sense that only she could get in there.

Besides, The Omega Timeline is just a temporary place right now. He and Kaos were planning to create a space between alternative universes to shelter the inhabitants when there is a harvest and when there is an emergency.

Unfortunately, the work has been more tortuous in recent times due to the growing increase in creation and destruction.

"Core!" He called out into the vast white void, his voice echoing what seemed like miles.

But this destruction and creation was part of the equilibrium cycle in the Multiverse, which consisted of giant stacks of cluttered papers and doors that led to the multiple universes of Undertale and even to its timelines. If someone had enough power and luck, they could even go out and enter other neighboring multiverses.

"Hello, Chronos!"

A small child colored in black and multiple shades of gray floated beside him. Their eye sockets without pupils completely black and deep seemed to be looking directly into his soul.

He understood how anyone else could have been frightened by the sudden appearance, just as he was the first and second time he met the child in person. On his face was the same simple smile that was there most of the time, since Chronos never saw Core upset and the child rarely cried.

Without any reaction of being disturbed, Chronos greeted them with a faint singing smile. "Hello, Core ..."

"I assume it's time to bring ScindoTale's monsters?" The child swirled in the air before finally landing on the floor, the smile never leaving their faces.

"Right"

The little one just nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to open their “portal”, which was nothing more than a door connected to the OT.

Chronos always had a bitter taste in his mouth when he remembered how bad it was, that place was for refugees from the genocide of their own universes, and here he was, using it as a refuge for people in a universe that never had a reset or a genocide.

No matter how hard he tried to push this problem in the back of his mind, to try to forget, they always came back when he saw the door.

Following the smallest and crossing into the OT, Chronos has been introduced to the same scenario since they started using this space, monsters from several alternative universes, and even Time Lines from a single universe interacting, playing, and having fun together. The interaction between different universes was not uncommon to see, however, to see timelines of the same universe was, normally it could indicate that a rupture occurred in this AU's space-time and it was open for anyone or anything to enter, or leave. Interaction is completely unrecommended as it may risk an even bigger break between the two timelines if inhabitants of different timelines interact, leading to collisions between the two worlds, putting at risk the rest of the Timelines in the alternative universe.

It was only possible to see this interaction without any fear in the OT.

Looking around for a few minutes and among the various monsters, Chronos finally saw them. A small group of almost twelve adult monsters surrounded by children and a tall skeleton interacting with them. With an exhausted smile he and Core walked directly to the group, greeting the monsters they passed by, happiness radiating from the eldest who was relieved that the rest of the work was over.

**=========================================================================**

It had been a few days since the last harvest took place, the twins got the time to relax in one of the rooms with books from the place where they lived. At the moment, Chronos was sitting in an armchair going over some papers while lifting a cup of tea with his hand towards his mouth savoring the bitter taste. Kaos, on the other hand, was reading a book while sharing a sofa with Malware, who had arrived a few hours earlier, slipping into the room straight to the side of the bigger one, and started playing with some wires wrapped around his fingers, making images to pass the time.

The absence of voices predominated in the room, leaving almost everything in comfortable silence, well, comfortable for almost everyone. Malware sighed, all that silence was boring and agonizing him, and those wires were no longer distracting as before. Looking at both of them, he saw that Kaos seemed very focused on the book, and from the face, he was making he must have been on some important plot of the story, and Chronos was still enjoying his tea after he had finished reviewing the sheets of paper.

Not wanting to disturb the rest of either of the other two, Malware unrolled the strands of his fingers and carefully stood up, an act that did not go unnoticed by any of the others in the room even though they gave no sign of having noticed. The youngest then started to walk around the room, even though he has already visited that place many times and has already entered that room, he never tired of looking at books and decorations. As he looked around the place, above and to the sides of his head, two of his "worms" flew, which, like his creator, snooped around as much as they could, the difference in that is that they would go in and squeeze into places Malware would never dream of fit

He let a little chuckle out when one of the "worms" squeezed between two books and was unable to get out because of the shape of the head. He squirmed and squirmed until he came out with a little pop, before floating back over the creator's shoulder looking deathly at the books, Malware held back a small laugh, but not before he heard a small amused snort coming from the background.

Turning, he saw Chronos with an amused look on his face. "Do you need anything Malware?"

"I'm bored, Chronos" he replied, hearing a snort from the other twin who hid his face behind the book.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

Malware then walked over to the seat where he was sitting before and threw himself down with a sigh. "Anything is better than that uncomfortable and agonizing silence ..."

“Well, that silence is very good for me. After all, you weren't the ones who had kids screaming and running from you for almost five hours. ” Kaos looked away from the book at him this time.

"I thought you liked children, brother." It provoked Chronos.

“Bite me, Chronos.”

Malware completely ignored the tension between the two in favor of focusing on their own world. A "worm" slept peacefully wrapped around his shoulders, already used to the interaction of the Lords, that went between love and hate whenever they had a stressful week, however, there was nothing to worry about that hatred was limited only to provocations, there was never physical attacks or provocations that crossed the line.

Soon Malware had enough and decided to end the interaction. "So, how are things going with time in the Multiverse?"

"You live in the same Multiverse as we do," said Kaos, looking obvious, the youngest made sure not to roll his eyes at the statement.

"I know, but my" job "is not taking care of the timelines, space and what else do you do."

This time it was Chronos who answered before Kaos. “It may not be your job, but an anomaly is a risk, both for you and for us.

And as for work, it has been pretty tortuous ... This pile of creation and destruction is making the weekly rounds worse and I'm starting to think we should do these patrols twice a week."

This brought a sigh from Kaos. "Great, more paperwork for us ..."

"And more food ~" Malware dreamed, not realizing he was talking loudly, making the twins' eyes narrow.

"As long as it's not original universes, you can stuff yourself as much as you like." Kaos proclaimed, causing Malware to pop out of his seat a little.

"Yes sir!"

Well, at least Malware would not disrupt the original universes, less a problem. The rest would have to be resolved over time, jokes aside.

Chronos sighed, placing the now empty cup on the side table, watching the other two interact. He and his brother were created with a purpose, they are the personification of the multiverse space-time. It has always been like this, and it always would, without them there the consequences would be catastrophic on an armageddon level, everything would be different and without cohesion. No matter how much they complain about the amount of work they received, it was necessary to complete it, after all, any little thing could interfere with the timelines causing damage and permanent scarring in the Alternative Universes.

Of course, Malware also did a "job". He was responsible for collecting dead codes in the Multiverse, but it really didn’t cost him that much energy and it really wasn’t a job, since he also invaded universes to eat the live codes, but as long as he didn’t do it in the originals, the twins wouldn't mind.

"Chronos are you okay?"

The older man looked up to find Kaos and Malware looking at him with concern. He gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry, I just zoned for a few minutes." He confessed.

Neither of the other two seemed convinced, but for the sake of Chronos, they quickly changed the subject. Soon, none of them felt like reading more, so the rest of the day was spent just talking, playing chess, walking around the castle, and eating. Although Malware knew that neither of the twins really needed food, but he let it go just like he always did.

In a nutshell, this was just another normal day for those three.

**Author's Note:**

> My God!
> 
> This was a long chapter and I only introduced you to 3 skeletons.  
> It was supposed to be just the three, but over the course of typing, I had the brilliant idea of making 3 more skeletons: 2 children and an adult.
> 
> This will take work ...
> 
> Well, thanks for getting here, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Stay with the credits:
> 
> •ScindoTale (By me)  
> -Chronos  
> -Kaos  
> -Malware  
> -Worms  
> -Originals Monsters
> 
> •Heaventale (by ???)
> 
> • Core and Omega Timeline (by Dokudoki on tumblr)


End file.
